Where are you?
by Souliasora
Summary: Yay, my first fanfic! This story is about events that happened after Super Dangan Ronpa 2 with it having an alternate ending. Spoilers of SDR2, but the first chapter is spoiler free. Updating might be a little slow, but could speed up a little if it becomes popular (I know I can dream). Regardless, I hope you still enjoy. (Also, no shippings in this story but a wolf transformation)
1. Preview

**A/N: This is a fanfiction of an OC of mine after the events of SDR2. This story is not canon to the series so please don't yell at me about that (Pwease D:). Also, you don't need to know my OC's story, I'll have little hints in this one about it. Last thing, this will be a POV for my OC, but if you all want, I could make POVs with the other characters too (though it might not be good). With that out of the way, I hope you still enjoy the preview.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I quickly sat up on my bed, frightened. Looking around, I saw that I was only in a room with flowers against the walls and some furniture like a dresser and a night stand at the left side of my bed. On the right, was a steel panel that seemed that it was covering something. I guess I was sleeping, I thought while thinking back on the dream. The voice though... It sounded like…<p>

"Good morning Shona," I heard another voice and whimpered since it came very sudden. "S-sorry, I probably should've knocked first." I looked to the door and saw a boy about my age standing there with his usual green jacket looking down.

I got up from my bed and whispered, "I-it's alright…" Sometimes I wished I could stop whispering, but that seemed to be an instinct of mine. Not wanting him to notice that I had a frown on my face, I quickly smiled and whispered, "Good morning Komaeda."

Komaeda then looked at me with his usual smile. "Since you're up and awake, let me get you some breakfast. Wait here." he said before leaving to the kitchen. I sat back on my bed and looked at the steel panel. I kept thinking about what it might be covering exactly. Could it be a huge safe, a hidden room, or a window? I tried to ask the others, but they always say the same thing…. "It's only a decoration." I looked down with a thought of something else, my dreams.

"Shona? Is there something wrong?" I looked up and saw Komaeda holding a plate full of pancakes with a look of worry. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"It's nothing Komaeda." I whispered to him. Komaeda walked over to a table by the corner and put the plate there. He then looked at me with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy. It was made by your talented brother, of course." Komaeda said and motioned me to the table to eat. I smiled at the thought of my brother. He was always busy though with work around the mansion, and very rarely does he have any time to hang out with me. I sat down in the chair next to the table in front of the plate of pancakes. "Wish I could stay and chat more with you, but I am needed. I'll see you later Shona." After he pat my head, Komaeda walked out and left me to eat.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Sorry, this preview was short. This was the only spot I was able to stop, and since my account has been there, I thought of posting something so it wouldn't be inactive and such. The full chapter will be out soon (though I don't even know if this preview is good).****


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfiction of an OC of mine after the events of SDR2. This story is not canon to the series so please don't yell at me about that (Pwease D:). Also, you don't need to know my OC's story, I'll have little hints in this one. Last thing, this will be a POV for my OC, but if you all want, I could make POVs with the other characters too (though it might not be good). With that out of the way, I hope you still enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Woah, nice save." I heard a voice say to me. I opened my eyes and saw a stack of plates in my hands. Not knowing what to do with them, I put them on the table next to me. "How did you learn how to do that?" the voice asked. Not even knowing what happened, I shrugged. The person in front of me was about to say something, when we heard a huge crash.<em>

I quickly sat up on my bed, frightened. Looking around, I saw that I was only in a room with flowers against the walls and some furniture like a dresser and a night stand on the left side of my bed. On the right, was a steel panel that seemed that it was covering something. I guess I was sleeping, I thought while thinking back on the dream. The voice though... It sounded like…

"Good morning Shona," I heard another voice and whimpered since it came suddenly. "S-sorry, I probably should've knocked first." I looked to the door and saw a boy about my age standing there with his usual green jacket looking down.

I got up from my bed and whispered, "I-it's alright…" Sometimes I wished I could stop whispering, but that seemed to be an instinct of mine. Not wanting him to notice that I had a frown on my face, I quickly smiled and whispered, "Good morning Komaeda."

Komaeda then looked at me with his usual smile. "Since you're up and awake, let me get you some breakfast. Wait here." he said before leaving to the kitchen. I sat back on my bed and looked at the steel panel. I kept thinking about what it might be covering exactly. Could it be a huge safe, a hidden room, or a window? I tried to ask the others, but they always say the same thing…. "It's only a decoration." I looked down with a thought of something else, my dreams.

"Shona? Is there something wrong?" I looked up and saw Komaeda holding a plate full of pancakes with a look of worry. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Its nothing Komaeda." I whispered to him. Komaeda walked over to a table by the corner and put the plate there. He then looked at me with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy. It was made by your talented brother, of course." Komaeda said and motioned me to the table to eat. I smiled at the thought of my brother. He was always busy though with work around the mansion, and very rarely does he have any time to hang out with me. I sat down in the chair next to the table in front of the plate of pancakes. "Wish I could stay and chat more with you, but I am needed. I'll see you later Shona." After he pat my head, Komaeda walked out and left me to eat.

After finishing the delicious meal, I stood up and stretched a bit. Then I grabbed the empty plate with the metal utensils on it and the empty glass at the right of where the plate once was and left my room. Usually, Komaeda would take them for me, but I didn't want him to have to rush what he was doing to do so, and besides, I did want to help with some of the work everyone in the mansion does. While heading to the stairs, I heard a vacuum turn on that made me jump, almost dropping the plate and glass in my hands. I have to stop being so easily scared like they all suggest to me.

After carefully going down the three sets of stairs, I made my way to the kitchen and I saw Komaeda at the sink washing the dishes. I slightly wished that he wasn't there, so I could've tried washing the dishes myself. Pushing the thought away from my mind, I walked up to Komaeda, still with the plate in hand. He then turned to look to see me then smiled.

"Hello again, Shona," He said, then looked at the plate in my hand. "You didn't have to come down here to put the dish in the sink, I would've came up to get it," I nodded and looked down, thinking he would be mad at me. "I-It's alright, I'm not mad." He reassured with putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled as a silent "Ok."

"Komaeda, if you are finished with the dishes, go and check on the monitor screens in the media room," I whimpered when I heard a voice, that sounded somewhat harsh behind me as well as some footsteps coming toward Komaeda and me. "Oh," his voice suddenly turned calm, "Good morning Shona. Apologies for startling you" I turned to see a tall, young adult with his arms crossed at the entrance way of the kitchen looking at me with concern.

"I-It's alright Togami… Good morning." I whispered, still having the thought of wanting to speak without the need of a whisper. He smiled at me, but it soon faded when he turned his sights to Komaeda.

"The monitor won't fix itself." He said and I could've sworn I heard a little growl in his voice, like he was angry at him. But what did Komaeda do? I turned to look at him and all he did was smile, though it looked forced, and nodded.

"Very well, Togami. At least finish washing the dishes, if you would be so kind to do so." Komaeda then turned to me and patted my head before leaving the kitchen and headed upstairs. I looked back to Togami who sat down in a chair and rested his elbow on the table next to him. Wait, was he sad? I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" Togami looked up at me, "What is it Shona?" He straightened his glasses, and as I predicted, he looked angry yet his voice sounded calm. I took a deep breath and asked.

"U-um… Is there something wrong?" I whispered. Togami then gave me a confused look. Maybe, I didn't say it right. "I-I mean… you looked angry… a-and…" I stopped. I didn't know what to ask or say.

"Don't worry," Togami's voice broke my doubtful thoughts. I looked at him and there was a calm smile on his face, looking like he was on the verge of laughter, "I'm not mad at all. Why would I even be?" He stood up. "Here, we can do something together if you wish." I don't know if he was now concealing his voice or if he was angry, but I do trust him, so I nodded.

"Very well, we could play a game of-" Togami was then cut off by a loud bang which made me close my eyes and whimper. I heard him step closer towards me and felt his hand on my shoulder. I opened them again and saw Togami looking in the direction outside the kitchen. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a vacuum on its side at the bottom of the stairs. Then hearing more sets of footsteps, I saw another boy about my age walking to the side of the vacuum about to put it right side up.

"What is your excuse this time, Hinata?" Togami asked him a little harshly.

"First, stop using that tone of voice to me, i'm not you-" Hinata stopped speaking in his annoyed voice and saw me then cleared his throat, "Oh! G-Good morning, Shona." He said in a more calm and a slight scared voice. Before I was able to respond, Togami stepped up.

"At least tell me you've done five rooms." Togami said to Hinata. Hinata sighed, looking defeated.

"No, but I did three, and about to do the living room," Hinata pointed to the room behind him. "Then the vacuum slipped out of my grasp while going down the stairs," While saying this he lifted the vacuum right side up. "Now, if that satisfies you, I'll go and finish the other two rooms." Togami then looked at me. Did he want me to say something? Or did I do something wrong?

Togami then looked back at Hinata. "Fine then, but don't drop the vacuum again. You gave her a fright." Hinata looked at me and apologized, then went on to vacuuming the living room. When Hinata looked at me though, I thought I spotted a bit of anger. Was he mad at me?

"Well, since that interruption is out of the way," Togami said, making me snap out of my thoughts and look at him. "Would you like to play a game of chess?" I nodded to him since I did like to play chess with him. We even kept a score on how many wins and losses we each have, and right now, it's a tie of 13-13. With the excitement in my mind, I jumped for joy, smiling and couldn't wait to play. Togami chuckled. "I see that you are excited as I am." After he said that, we made our way upstairs to the study where the chess board is.

"And that is checkmate." I whispered after moving my rook to the corner of the board with my queen at the space next to it. Both of my pieces were looking at the white king that was across to the other corner waiting for the command to bring it down. Togami looked down at the white king and then nodded.

"Indeed, it is that way. Terrific game, Shona," Togami held out his hand to me. I shook it and smiled. "Would you like to do another round?" He asked me, and I answered with a nod. Before Togami could pick the white king off the board to move it back to the middle, there was a knock at the study door. We both looked to see who it is, and we saw a smiling Komaeda.

"There you are," Komaeda said with a smile and then looked at the chess board. "I see that Shona won this time," I smiled at the compliment. He then turned to Togami who looked annoyed. "Anyway, I fixed the monitor like you wanted, and it's close to lunch time, so I came to ask what you wanted for lunch."

"I assume you ask us this because he isn't here." Togami looked at Komaeda who nodded in response. Who do they mean? I wanted to ask, but before I could Komaeda patted my head.

"Don't worry about it Shona, I can cook your favorite lunch if you want." He suggested and smiled. Though I wanted to question who they were talking about; I couldn't resist a salad with lettuce, tomato, and cucumber topped with delicious ranch dressing so I dropped the thought away and nodded with a smile.

"Very well, I shall have the same," Togami said. Komaeda nodded, but before he left the room, I heard a slight, quiet growl from Togami. "And don't set fire to the kitchen, again!" Komaeda sighed and continued on without looking back. Why was Togami being harsh to Komaeda? The suspense inside me of wanting to know is getting stronger and stronger each day. "So," Togami said, back in his calm voice, breaking my thoughts. "How about we start the new round?" I smiled and nodded. Then we both set the chessboard up for another round.

Heading downstairs for lunch, Togami told me that I was like a Super High School Level Chess Player, whatever that means. I don't know why exactly, but the "Super High School Level" part is very familiar to me. I shook the thought away when we reached the dining room. "Is everything alright Shona?" Togami asked me with concern in his voice. I nodded and wondered why he asked. He said nothing else and smiled, then sat down in a chair. I sat in the chair next to him, thinking about if everything was alright.

Shortly after, Komaeda came out with two dishes, both filled with lettuce, tomato, and cucumber covered with a white coating of ranch dressing on top. I smiled when he set one of the plates down in front of me then the other in front of Togami. "Hope you both enjoy." He told us and then headed to leave. Why couldn't he eat with us? Did he have other things to do? Or was something bothering him so much that he wasn't hungry?

"Shona?" I snapped out of my doubtful thoughts and looked to my right to the source of what called my name. "Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?" Togami asked again with a mixture of concern and seriousness in his eyes. I wanted to ask him, but I'm afraid he'll get mad at me if I even think these thoughts. He put down his utensil and looked at me. "Shona, I am here for you," he said in a complete calming, reassuring voice. "Please, if anything is wrong, you can always tell me." Maybe, I should tell him. For the time I knew Togami, I feel like I trust him very much. I took a deep breath, about to ask my question.

"Togami. We have an…" I whimpered at the sudden voice behind me again, but a little thankful that it happened. I turned at the dining room door to see Hinata looking very worried and scared.

"Did the vacuum blow up?" Togami asked in more of a teaseful manner which made Hinata's worry turn to anger.

"IT'S A SERIOUS EMERGENCY YOU ARROGANT IDIOT!" Hinata yelled, making me cover my ears, close my eyes, and being on the verge of crying. I felt a pat on my back afterwards, calming me down a little bit, enough to get rid of the verge. I hesitantly uncovered my ears to hear what was happening, but I think I missed the reason of emergency.

"I'm sorry Shona," I heard Togami say, "I have to do something that might take a while, but I'll be back later for dinner. Enjoy your salad and the rest of today." After Togami ruffled the hair on the top of my head, he left the dining room with Hinata, leaving me alone, with a salad dish in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at the dining room door to see if they might still be there but they weren't. Still feeling worry and confusion, I started eating my salad, hoping that sometime, everything would come to light.

After finishing my salad, I looked down at the empty plate and letting my thoughts come to me. What was the emergency that Hinata was worried about? It must've been serious or he wouldn't have yelled. Also, why does Togami not take things seriously, and becoming harsh to both Hinata and Komaeda? They didn't do anything wrong, so why should they be treated like that? And why am I the one that doesn't get yelled at? Is… is that why Hinata looked so mad at me before?

"Shona? Why do you look so sad?" I heard a voice and whimpered since I thought Hinata and Togami left. I looked up and saw Komaeda next to me looking at me with worry. "I'm sorry that I frightened you again. I just want to know if you are alright," I nodded to signal I was alright and Komaeda sighed in relief. He went to the seat where Togami sat before and sat down replacing him. "Um, did Togami take a bite out of this?" He asked, pointing at the salad in front of him. I shook my head since Togami put down his fork to ask if I was alright. Maybe.. I can be shedded some light on what's happening.

"U-Um… Komaeda?" I whispered at a bad time since he already had some salad in his mouth. I gave him time to chew and swallow before responding.

"What is it?" He looked at me, probably thinking this has to do with me being dazed most of the time today. I took a deep breath and asked what was on my mind first.

"... Why is Togami being harsh to you?" I whispered and then closed my eyes, thinking he would be mad, yet another instinct of mine I wish to get rid of. It was silent for a moment, but then I heard a chair move and felt two hands on each of my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Komaeda looking at me in the eye with a smile.

"Don't worry about that. He isn't being harsh to me at all, in fact, I'm…" he stopped and turned away with his expression changed to a thinking look. By both his expression and his voice, I could tell Komaeda wasn't telling the truth. He sighed and then looked back up at me with his expression not changed. "I'm sorry... you're right."

"W-What?" I whispered, letting my thought escape my breath.

"I am serious when I say you shouldn't worry about it. I am used to being treated this way," Komaeda said in a quiet tone of voice. He sat back in the chair. "Please, don't tell this to anyone." I didn't know what to say. Komaeda is ok to be treated harshly on? Why though? Why is he even treated harshly?

After Komaeda finished his salad in silence, he looked at me and muttered something that I couldn't make out. "Um... W-What?" I whispered to him, thinking he was talking to me and I was lost in thought.

"Nothing Shona," Komaeda responded while picking up his and my plate, "If you want, you can go play in the gym and play basketball." I looked up at him.

"W-What about you?" I whispered and he simply smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll join you after I'm done with washing these plates." After saying that, Komaeda started heading to the kitchen. I wanted to stop him and ask if I could help, but I think I already know what the answer would be. Getting up from the chair and pushing the chair, I still continued on the question. Why was Komaeda being treated harshly? And why did he find it alright to be treated harshly? I headed out of the dining room to downstairs with having one positive thought in the back of my  
>head. I was finally getting some answers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two months.. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. A lot of stuff in life kept me at bay from writing and so many writer's blocks when I got to it. I don't know if this chapter is worth the wait (it was supposed to be so much longer but I couldn't wait to post it). I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see if I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, see you in the next chapter. <strong>


End file.
